dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Revenge
り つ!! |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro Daimaō Oritatsu!! |Literal title = The Great Demon King Piccolo Descends!! |Series = DB |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Number = 108 |Manga = Goku vs. Tambourine *Piccolo Descends! |Airdate = April 13, 1988 |English Airdate = September 10, 2003 |Previous = Tien's Atonement |Next = Goku vs. King Piccolo }} り つ!!|''Pikkoro Daimaō Oritatsu!!|lit. "The Great Demon King Piccolo Descends!!"}} is the seventh episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred eighth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 13, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 10, 2003. Summary Back in the ship on their way to find the next Dragon Ball, Master Roshi has a flashback to the time when he first met Bulma and Goku, when they saved Turtle, and when Krillin arrived and wanted to stay with him to train. They spot a quickly-moving dot on the Dragon Radar, and head off toward it, hoping that it would lead them to Goku. Back at the fight scene, Tambourine taunts Goku, prompting him to attack. Moving impossibly quick, Goku attacks, confusing and scaring Tambourine. Taking advantage of the situation, Goku pummels the monster with strength and speed beyond that of his fight against Tien Shinhan in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Tambourine appears to be beaten so badly that Yajirobe assumes he was dead already and begins to think about eating him. However, Tambourine got up, though badly hurt, and fired a powerful mouth blast at Goku. It appears to incinerate Goku, and the beast begins to gloat loudly, but it is revealed that Goku had been far too fast for it, as he dodged brilliantly, and on top of everything else, he was not even fighting seriously. Tambourine, shocked and frightened by this revelation, tries to fly away and retreat back to his father, but Goku uses his Power Pole to propel himself upwards and powers up a Kamehameha. He then fired it, effectively destroying Tambourine. King Piccolo felt Tambourine's death through his mental link and, scowling in pain, states that he will avenge his sons' deaths himself, as he tells Pilaf to maneuver the vessel towards Goku. In the meantime, Yajirobe is upset that Goku completely annihilated his dinner, and Goku again brought up the fact that if Yajirobe doesn't give him the Dragon Ball, more monsters will come after him. Yajirobe then appears to give it some more serious thought. Back up on Pilaf's Flying Base, Pilaf notices the three Dragon Balls that Master Roshi's team have in their possession and moves towards the Dragon Ball they have been after. Meanwhile, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu approach their target. It seems that the ball is inside some ice caves, and they land their ship on an icy outcropping. A group of crows swarms them, but Chiaotzu's quick telekinesis sends them off. They enter the caves and walk for some time before finding the Dragon Ball in plain sight on the floor, where crows must have carried it to, explaining its erratic movements on the Dragon Radar. As they pick it up and try to leave, some more crows attack them brutally, but they managed to escape without too much trouble. Back on their ship, Chiaotzu spots another ball on the radar. They assume it to be the one that Tambourine stole when he killed Krillin, and they head toward it. The episode ends as Goku notices another Dragon Ball approaching on the radar, right above them. Pilaf's Airship appears in the skies and descends. Major Events *Goku kills Tambourine in their rematch. *Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu find another Dragon Ball in an Ice Cave. *King Piccolo heads to the location of Goku to avenge his sons. Battles *Goku vs. Tambourine Appearances Characters Locations *Yajirobe's Prairie Objects *Yajirobe's katana *Power Pole *Dragon Radar *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Roshi reminiscing about his first meetings with Goku and Krillin, only to be brought out of it by the Dragon Radar detecting another ball, is filler. *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *When it appears that Goku was vaporised by Tambourine's blast, Yajirobe prepares to defend himself from the demon. This didn't occur in the manga where Goku immediately revealed himself to be okay. *Yajirobe starting a fire to cook Tambourine isn't in the manga. *The entire search for the six-star ball within an ice cave is filler, as is finding out that the ball was dropped there by a crow. Trivia *In the English dub of this episode, Tambourine states he is of the Warrior Tribe, which is an indication he has a fair knowledge of King Piccolo's time on Namek. In the Japanese version, however, Tambourine specifies that he's part of a Demon warrior tribe. *This episode features the third instance of Goku intentionally killing an opponent (with the first being the Pirate Robot and the second being Staff Officer Black). In previous fights, Goku's opponents have died from their own attacks, such as the conflicts against Ninja Murasaki. Goku was also responsible for the death of Grandpa Gohan, but this was of course also unintentional, as Goku was in his Great Ape form at the time. *Mai, in the Japanese version, mentions Godzilla when speculating on who could be out there killing Piccolo's spawn. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 108 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 108 (BD) pt-br:A aparição de Piccolo Daimaoh fr:Dragon Ball épisode 108 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball